Solutions often include multiple application components and services bound together. In a cloud based system that provides platforms as a service, e.g., PaaS, applications are deployed in a star topology, for example, apps bind to different services by star topology. For applications that are not structured into a star topology model, it is difficult to deploy those applications and bind them together. For instance, there is no common way to deploy, monitor, and manage solutions on such platforms.